


Only Human

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death References, Food Issues, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con References, References to Past Child Abuse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason would have been lying had he claimed to know what to expect when he had slid into the passenger side seat of the Batmobile.</p><p>He wasn't expecting things to change so drastically, or to be thrust into such a luxurious world.</p><p>He surely wasn't expecting for those around him to care for him so... </p><p>Nor to fall so heavily for the one man to actually treat him right.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Canon compliant. Jason Todd from the moment Bruce decided to take him home, all the way up until ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



> Eventual BruJay. Warning for eventual Underage and upped ratings. Fic as a whole will be rated ‘M’ for violence, sexual situations, mentions of prostitution, drug use, and past abuse.
> 
> If that doesn't scare you away? Enjoy.

He would have been lying had he claimed to know what to expect when he had slid into the passenger side seat of the Batmobile.

It was an odd feeling, knowing that he was currently sitting in the wheels he had just days earlier coaxed the tires off, draped across the large cushioned seat with a beast of a caped man beside him.

If the Batman realized he was watching him, trying to get a feel for him, he never let on. The man quite simply kept both hands firmly planted on the wheel as he drove and both eyes on the road before him.

Jason was not sure whether or not he should be unnerved by the silence or grateful that he was being given time to think, to plan ahead, decided what he would and would not do in any situation that may or may not come to pass. It was a puzzling situation, one he had never been prepared for.

This was _the_ Batman. The Dark Knight, protector of innocents, the ‘Guardian of Gotham’. But the Bat was still a man. Still human… and like all humans he was bound to have flaws. Perhaps not the ‘Bat’, but the man behind the mask surely wasn’t perfect, could not be a saint.

And no man ever did something without asking- _taking_ something in return.

It might be the Batman, but that didn’t automatically mean that behind closed doors he was not a creep, someone to be feared… not at all.


End file.
